


Looking back, looking forward

by stitcho



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Between Books, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitcho/pseuds/stitcho
Summary: After refusing to join Asriel in his crusade against the Magisterium, Marisa Coulter knows what she must do next. Never underestimate the power of a mother who's been left behind by the child she swore to protect.
Relationships: Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Looking back, looking forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this has probably been done before, or maybe not, I've no idea, but here's my take on the moments between Northern Lights and The Subtle Knife (or what would happen immediately after the ending of season 1 of His Dark Materials). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

‘Will you _stop_ that?’

No words ever leave the woman’s lips, but the look she throws the golden monkey’s way speaks by itself — with a roll of his eyes, his small yet sharp as knives claws stop scratching the wood panels forming the floor they’re standing on, bringing along the end of the **dreadful noise** they were creating.

Surely, no one around them has noticed. The ship’s crew is too busy preparing, getting everything ready for the trip back. Most of them know nothing about what happened a few hours ago, or they know better than to ask about the sounds of war raging across Svalbard to the woman who walked out of there without a single scratch, but with eyes that hid an even bigger rage behind them than the zeppelins had unleashed. The few who _do_ know what is going on, all of them wearing Magisterium emblems, also know better than to stand in her way. Whether if they’re actually busy or just pretending to be, no one dares approach Mrs. Coulter, who’s just **standing there** , looking away and into the ice formations as if she’s leaving something behind.

_‘Stay here, and you lose my interest at once. Don’t flatter yourself that I’d give you a second’s thought.’_

Those were his words, yes. And, while she can still taste Asriel’s lips on her own, and feel his hands on her hair, they are far from worrying. Unlikely as it is that they meet again, why should she waste a moment of grief and regret over a decision she already made once, years ago? Asriel is still dangerous, there is no denying that. He **must** be stopped, one way or another, for the common good. _For Lyra’s good._

Lyra. Oh, what a fool, fool girl, blinded by devotion to a man who does not deserve it. The hours Marisa has just spent looking for her in the snow-and-ice-covered mountains have brought no results, which only leaves one possible solution to the question of her whereabouts — she must have followed Asriel into the new world, recklessly, stubbornly. Why should Marisa be a villain in the child’s eyes, when all she has done since she met her has been in an attempt to protect her, keep her safe? What has Asriel done for her, other than fill her head with tales and stories, and exposing her to countless dangers?

She would have been safe, with her. In London, in Bolvangar. Both times, Marisa took her under her wing, made sure that no one would touch her. Both times, Lyra ran away. And now, she’s gone. No, Mrs Coulter does not mourn the loss of a lover, for that would be beneath her. She doesn’t need a man by her side, men need **her**. And that, she shall use to keep the Magisterium under her will, to keep on doing as she pleases with the power no one dares deny her. But Lyra, Lyra doesn’t need her. Lyra doesn’t want her. And yet…

_‘I want her with **everything I have**.’_

Whatever it is that destiny has in store for her, whatever it is that witches know about her, she will find out, and she will **stop it**. From this world or another, nothing will stop _her_ from doing whatever it takes to keep Lyra safe — not even the child herself.

After all, she’s her **mother**. And after losing her three times, well…

Once she finds her again, _there won’t be a fourth one_.


End file.
